Jacob and Renesmee: The Seeds of Love
by Horsefan122
Summary: This is the start of Jacob and Renesmee's love story. They are faced with many challenges as well as taking their relationship to another level. Love. Read and review! Don't be afraid to post both positive and negative reviews. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I woke to my special day to a knock on my door "Come on sweetie. Get your butt out of bed!" My mother, Bella, said through the door. "You've got a big day ahead of you." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and smiled to myself [My sixteenth birthday! Finally!] Even though it had only been five years after my birth I look like a sixteen year old and I try really hard tact like one. Its hard though because I'm homeschooled and don't have any friends my age except Jacob and the pack, but they're all at least 21 and past this stage of their lives even though they still looks like a sixteen year old.

I quickly shower and get dressed in a tight fitting blood red dress that comes to an inch above my thigh and matching high heeled boots. When Alice gets here I will let her accessorize me. I'm already stretching the limit by dressing myself on this special occasion and if I don't let her pick out at least part of my ensemble then shell throw a hissy fit. But, thankfully, I didn't inherit my mothers fashion sense so Alice should approve of my choice of clothing.

I walked downstairs and asked my mom "So how do I look?"

My mother looked up from the stove and for a minute I thought she was going to cry, well as much as vampires can cry, from the look on her face but a second later it was gone, replaced by a bright smile. She flashed over to me and gave me a hug. "Oh, honey you look amazing!"

My dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading and his jaw dropped open. I almost laughed because he looked constipated, but I held in the giggles. "You're going to wear...that? He choked out after a minute.

I looked over at my mother and rolled my eyes. Of course HE would say that, the overprotective out-of-date, old man. I mean seriously he's REALLY old. Who else has a dad who is over 100 at sixteen? Ill tell you who...no one! Mom just smiled back and sat me down at the table and set down a plate of food in front of me. Then she went over to the couch and led my dad to their room to comfort him, I think. I inwardly shuddered at the thought and dug into my food.

Halfway through my special birthday breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and eggs Alice walks into the cottage and spies my outfit. "oohh" She says grinning and motions with her hands for me to get up and turn so she can see everything. "Good choice! I was actually thinking about putting you in that last night. Great people with great fashion sense think alike I guess."

I smiled back and asked what I knew she wanted to hear. "Can you do my jewelry,my nails,my hair and my makeup for me?"

Alice clapped her hands and squealed in delight. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course I will. You sit and eat while I work, just hold on a sec." She brought out her cellphone and I saw her fingers fly over the screen for half a second, probably to ask Rose to come help, and then it was gone from her hand replaced by a hairbrush.

By the time I was done eating Alice had already untangled my hair and pulled it into an intricate and sophisticated bun and picked out a red flower clip to go in my hair and a ruby red ring to match my outfit. She had also brought down the locket from my mom and the bracelet Jake had made for me a few years ago. Rose, who had arrived a few minutes ago, had started on my makeup, though I didn't need much. She just applied bright red lipstick, red eye shadow and a little blush seeing as I was half human I had a little color in my cheeks and I liked to show it. Alice had already finished on my nails when Rose had finished with my makeup. They stepped back to admire their work and then rushed me to a mirror. I had to admit I looked pretty good and grown up.

I looked back at my aunts grinning and threw my arms around them "I love how I look! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Of course, I would do anything for my favorite niece!" Alice replied.

"I'm your only niece."

"Exactly!" Alice said hugging me again. "Were going to the big house, you coming?"

"Yes in a minute, you guys head on without me I'll meet you there." I said, kissing them both on the cheek. They both smiled and a sixteenth of a second later they were gone, the door slowly closing the only indication of their leaving. I quickly washed my dishes, grabbed my red purse from my room placing my phone and 500 dollars in my bag. Before I went out the door I paused and said in a normal voice "I'm going to the big house, see you there." Knowing they could hear me. Then I walked out the door and sped of to the big house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody. I didn't have anything to do today so I'm writing. Don't be surprised if you get a couple more chapters today. So enjoy!

Chapter 2:

I arrived at the big house 5 minutes after I left the cottage. As I entered the building I smiled. Alice, as always, had outdone herself decorating the house. lilacs, roses, and orange blossoms were fashioned around the house as well as bows and an elegant table to set presents on pressed against the opposite wall of the door.

Alice skipped over to me dragging Jasper along by the hand. "So what do you think." She asked gesturing around the room.

"Amazing as always Alice" I said half heartedly, without looking at her, but instead searching the room for one face in particular. When my eyes found my best friends my heartbeat sped up even more than usual. Jacob smiled and made his way towards me.

"Hey Nessie." He said using his nickname for me. "You look...wow."

I blushed at his words. "Thanks...so what did you get me?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence that had followed his remark.

He grinned and poked me in the ribs causing me to laugh and relieving the tension in my body. "Can't tell, it would ruin the surprise and pixie over there would kill me." He laughed with me and pointed in the direction of Alice.

The door opened and everyone's eyes followed the sound. My second best friend walked in the door. "Seth!" I cried and rushed over to hug him." My eyes widened as I saw the pack behind him. "You guys made it!" I gave everyone a hug as the piled through the door. I noticed that 2 people were missing. "Where's Quill and Sam?"

"Claire's sick and Emily has a doctor's appointment so she and Sam will be a little late." Seth answered.

I nodded and Alice clapped her hands to get everyone's attention "ok let's get..." She was cut off by my mother and father walking in the door.

"Wait for us!" My mother said as she walked in holding my father's hand. "Sorry were late."

Emmett guffawed "I bet I know why." Rosalie tried not to show her laughter, but her shaking shoulders betrayed her.

"Shut up Emmett!" My mother shouted glaring at him. My father just shook his head.

"Ok as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Alice continued looking pointedly at my parents and Emmett. "Lets get this party started!"

10 minutes later the wolves were stuffing their faces with food and I was nibbling on an apple. Jacob sat next to me trying to shove five-finger sandwiches in his mouth at a time. I rolled my eyes and set down my apple when Alice started handing me presents. The whole pack had pitched in to buy me a diamond set of earrings and a necklace. Alice and Jasper got me a designer dress and the matching bag. Emmett and Rosalie got me a car stereo to go with the envelope my parents gave me which held car keys to my new sports car. And Jacob gave me the keys to my moms old motorcycle.

I smiled at Jacob an idea in my mind. My father sighed and nodded hearing the thought in my head. "See you guys later!" I grabbed Jakes hand and dragged him to the garage where our motorcycles waited. "Race you to the beach!" I hopped on my motorcycle and sped off in the direction of La Push.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I beat Jacob in our race, but it was probably only because of my head start even though I was almost as good as Jacob. He had started teaching me how to ride a motorcycle a few years ago.

"Ha" I cried as my feet touched the sand. Jacob came up beside me a second later and pouted. I got off my bike and leaned down to put my face next to his. "Oh is the big baby ok?" I asked then shrieked as he leaped off his bike and threw me over his shoulder and took of in a run toward the water. "You wouldn't." I yelled in his ear while pounding my fists against his back.

"Just watch me" he shouted back and threw me out into the water. To avoid getting my dress up I pulled it up as far as it would allow me and flipped in mid-air so I would land on my feet. Thankfully Jacob had only thrown me into knee deep water. I glared at him but he was to busy laughing to notice my look. He was bent over at the waist and laughing so loudly it echoed off the cliffs. With my vampire speed I ran over to him and flicked water in his face and ran to a fallen tree to sit down and tried to look innocent.

Jacob fake scowled and stalked over to sit next to me. Then he grinned like a little kid and tickled my sides until I could barely breathe. "Surrender...I...surrender!" I gasped out. He nodded and sat back looking very pleased with himself. "Hate...you." I said still breathing hard.

Jake let out a fake gasp "That really hurts. It hurt me right here." He said pointing to his heart. Making me laugh again. When my laugh attack was over I looked up to Jake wearing his famous goofy smile that made my heartbeat speed up. He frowned as he heard my heart rate increase. "You okay?"

I blushed and turned my head away. "Yah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." He said uncomfortably. He looked at the watch on his wrist and frowned. "Its getting close to noon. We should head back." I nodded and headed back to our bikes. Jake grinned again breaking the tension between us. "I'm so going to beat you this time."

"I doubt it!" I snorted

When we got back, Emily and Sam were there. "Hey guys!" I said hugging Sam first quickly and Emily a little gentler than usual. "How's the baby?"

"Great! Our doctor says she's developing well." Emily replied rubbing her stomach.

"Your having a girl! That's amazing!"

"I know. But enough about me lets talk about you Miss five year old who looks like a sixteen year old. How's your birthday going?"

"Great, It's been an awesome day so far. Lots of great gifts from everyone."

My father came up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Well, we have another great surprise for you!"

I turned around to look at him. "Really! What is it?"

My mother answered the question. "You are going out to eat tonight with the pack!"

I grinned with excitement. I had never been to a real restaurant before. Sure the drive thru in fast food restaurants but that's it. "Should I dress up? I have to wear something different!"

My mother rolled her eyes but Alice looked at me in approval. "I took the liberty of getting an outfit prepared for tonight."

I smiled at my aunt in thanks and turned to look at the pack. "That means you have to get dressed up too. And jeans and a nice shirt won't do."

Alice placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Ness, I've got it covered." She clapped her hands in excitement. "Okay, who's first?" There were 14 groans heard around the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I was pulled upstairs by Rosalie to Alice and Jaspers room where an outfit was laid out on the bed. It was a navy blue mini dress with matching knee-boots. I slipped out of my red dress and pulled on the blue one, then pulled a red belt on to tighten it around the waist. Undoing the laces from my red boots, I slid them off and zipped the blue boots up, then slid a light blue scarf loosely around my neck. Rose undid my bun letting it fall and frame my face. She brushed it out, taking my bangs in her hands making two braids and tied them in the back together. Then she started on my nails, painting them dark blue. She finished by wiping of the red eye shadow and replacing it with blue eye shadow.

By the time Rose was done Alice had all the boys ready and it was 3 o'clock. Rose went downstairs to announce me. "Presenting Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I glided down the staircase and felt everyone's eyes on me. I glanced at everyone my eyes coming to rest on Jacob and blushed at his ogling expression. I was entranced by his gaze and tripped on the last step. I would have fell flat on my face if not for my vampire reflexes. I caught myself on the railing 5 seconds before I would have reached the ground. I blushed again in embarrassment and brushed myself off. My mother came over to give me a hug leaving my father standing were he was, still as a statue with a panic stricken look on his face. I smiled at her and pointed to my father. "Um...is dad okay?"

"Yes, he's just not happy at the thought of his little girl growing up." Alice answered for my mother as mom went to pull dad away whispering in his ear.

I smiled and looked at all the wolves, they were all dressed in Navy blue blazers with white shirts underneath and black pants. Except for Leah who was wearing a the same dress as me it was just longer. "Well you all look spiffy don't you?" I asked, teasing the wolves. I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was Jacob from the scent. I waited until he was close enough then flipped over him and hit him on the head.

He turned to face me, rubbing the back of his head. "Owe Ness, what was that for?"

I grinned in triumph. "For thinking you could sneak up on me."

Jake rolled his eyes. Turning to the door he muttered. "Let's go." Then added under his breath. "Stupid vampire hearing." Deciding to let his remark go I followed him to the garage.


	5. Chapter 5

Please, please, please review! I'm desperate to see how you think of the story. So anyone and everyone review! Even if it's one dainty little sentence about how you like the story, still post it. Please, I'm loosing my sanity over hear!

Thanks! :)

Chapter 5:

We arrived at the restaurant, Le Livre de L'amour, at 4 o'clock. As we walked in the hostess looked at us in surprise then started drooling over everyone, but me and Leah of course. The imprints besides me had decided to stay home to get a break from their imprints. Jake rolled his eyes at the woman, then steeped up to the podium. "We have a reservation for 15?" He asked with a smile. The hostess seemed entranced by his smile and I growled under my breath at her surprising myself. We were just best friends, weren't we?

She finally came out of her daze a minute later. "Name?"

I stepped forward and answered the question hooking my arm around Jacob's. "Cullen."

The woman's face fell when she saw me wrapped around Jakes arm. Checking her book then nodding she replied, "Right this way sir." leading us to a long table in the back and with a fake smile she left.

We all finished situating ourselves just as our server came to take our orders. Thankfully she was an older lady and I could clearly see her wedding ring. After announcing herself as Carol, we all ordered our drinks and a few minutes late she came back with two trays wobbling in her hands filled with drinks. After passing the drinks out, Carol took our order. The wolves all got two entrees and dessert and I just got Baked Camembert. I was so full halfway through my meal I couldn't finish it.

Jake and the other wolves were almost done with their meals by the time I was full. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be back in a sec okay?" I whispered to Jake as I got up from my seat taking my purse with me, figuring I could pay while I was up there. He nodded briefly before returning to his food.

I walked to the front and handed the woman, her nametag read Jessica, my credit card. She handed me my credit card back and the receipt to sign. I gave it back and her eyes widened at my name. "You're related to the Cullen's?"

How did this woman know about the Cullen's? I panicked for a minute then remembered our cover story. "Yes my Uncle Edward took me in when my parents died in a car crash five years ago. Bella and Edward adopted me and I'm living with them in Alaska. We came back to visit my grandparents this weekend for my birthday."

Jessica nodded "Oh, I'm very sorry for your loss. Bella, Edward, and I went to high school together in Forks. Tell them we should get together sometime to catch up." I nodded to be polite knowing it would probably never happen.

I left to go to the bathroom contemplating what had just happened.  



	6. Chapter 6

Okay I Really, REALLY, REALLY need you guys to review! I'm going to give you a very specific question. Ready? DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR? That is all you have to answer :Yes or No. Easy right?! Okay can't wait for your reviews!

Chapter 6:

We got back to the big house at 6 o'clock. I ran to my father as soon as Jake pulled into the driveway. Touching his face, I showed my Dad what had happened during dinner. His face solemn, Dad nodded "Thank you for showing me this Nessie. I'll discuss it with the family tonight."

"Okay daddy." I kissed his check and gave him a quick hug before going to sit between Uncle Emmett and Jacob. They were playing Call of Duty. I picked up a controller and started playing with them. "I'm so going to crush you guys!" I said grinning like a maniac and I shot Jake in the head.

"I'm so going to get you back for that Ness!" Jake growled at me before he shot Emmett and turned to prey on me.

-5 hours later-

After beating Jake and Uncle Em at Call of Duty, Emmett challenged me to a arm wrestling contest and, of course, won. Then we all played chess and I beat Jasper, then beat Dad, then Mom, I lost to Alice, but of course no one can beat Alice unless my Mom's not shielding her from my Dad.

After my defeat I said goodnight to my family and the pack and decided to head back to the cottage to play my piano. My parents got it for me on my 2nd birthday so I could play more. I took out one of my Dads songbooks out and chose my Moms lullaby.

During the middle of my song, a deep, husky voice startled me causing me to mess up a little. "That's a very pretty song, what's it called?" I stopped playing and turned to see Jake standing in the doorway. I had lost myself in the music and didn't hear or smell him.

"Jeez Jake, don't creep up on me like that." I said flustered and embarrassed that I hadn't noticed him.

"I thought no one could creep up on you?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

I slapped his arm playfully "Shut up, dog breath." I said using on of Rosalie's many, many different nicknames for him.

Jake rolled his eyes but was then suddenly serious. He rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. "Look Renesmee, I wanted to talk about something." He paused and looked at me. I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Okay, you know about us wolves and imprinting right?" I nodded my head again in affirmation. "Well I found my imprint." My eyes widened. He had finally found his soul mate. I realized right then and there that I was in love with Jacob. I would never be his though and he would definitely never be mine. Tears welled in my eyes but I blinked them away. I would get over it. I didn't even know what love was. I probably just had a stupid, silly little crush. But at the same time my heart disagreed with the reasoning in my mind. My heart knew that he was the only one and it was crushed knowing he would never be mine. I focused back on Jacob. I had only been a couple seconds that I had processed his announcement and I caught the last part of his next sentence. "but she's a bit younger than me so I had to wait but now that she's sixteen I can finally tell her about me. About us!" He looked at me expectantly at me.

I managed a small, sad smile though he didn't notice, he was too happy. "I'm so happy for you. Congrats." He smiled his famous goofy smile and it was to much for me. I knew tears were coming soon and I didn't want him to see me cry. I racked my brain for an excuse to go to my room. I yawned and stretched out my arms. "I'm tired can we talk about this tomorrow?" He nodded and I dashed up to my room.

As soon as the door was closed I sunk down onto the floor and cried my heart out. After a few minutes I got dressed for bed and brushed my teeth. I didn't want my parents to see me like this. It would probably remind them of my mom when Dad left and I don't want to cause them any pain. I still blame myself for the Volturi incident and I don't want to put another burden on them. I laid down in bed and pictured my, no Jacob wasn't mine and never will be. He was another's. I pictured Jake in my head and cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Shout out to my followers: bluecoud33, Calais pape, accamerty, Vikki-x, VKScarlett, ScorpiusRoseLover, Flower2001, and last but definitely not least, Amethyst Grace 99. Thank you guys for your support!

Chapter 7:

The following morning I got up, feeling dead as I went through my morning routine. Take a shower, brush out my curls, brush my teeth, put on designer clothes Alice, Rosalie, and I bought. This morning I put on a black came under a lacy shirt and black jeans to reflect my mood. I finished getting ready and looked in the mirror. Hollow eyes staring back at me. I realized this is what Mom must of looked like after Dad left.

Moms voice resonated from downstairs shaking me from my thoughts. "Breakfast is ready."

I put on a fake smile for my parents and walked downstairs. "Morning mom, morning dad. I think I'll just have a muffin today." I winced on the inside hearing my dead voice.

"Of course sweetheart." My mom said placing a muffin on the counter. Sitting down at the island, I started to nibble on my muffin.

My mother looked at me with concern but, thankfully, didn't say anything. Instead she placed a note in front of me. Before I could question her about it she answered my thought. "It's from Jake." I winced slightly at his name.

Looking at the note I started to read. 'Hey Ness. Let's continue our conversation at the beach okay? Meet you there after lunch.'

"Before you meet Jake, there is a family meeting at the big house. Do you want us to wait for you?" My dad asked, his eyes as full of concern as my mothers.

I shook my head. "I'll meet up with you guys there." They nodded and after a few moments they left, leaving me to my thoughts. [What am I going to say? How am I going to face him after he broke my heart?] I thought to myself. [Okay, calm down Renesmee. Just be happy for him. If you really love him, let him go.] Tears welled in my eyes but I blinked them away. I finished my muffin and looked in the mirror to rearrange my face into a pleasant arrangement. Then took off to the big house hoping my fake face would hold.

I walked in the front door and 8 heads whipped around to look at me. I saw concern in everyone's eyes again, but didn't acknowledge it. My grandfather beckoned me over to sit at the table with the family. "We have some bad news Nessie."

"What is it?" I asked not bothering to cover up my dead tone. My mother got up to stand behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Because of the incident yesterday with Jessica we have to leave to keep our secret a secret." Everyone braced themselves for my reaction.

"Okay. I have to go to the beach and meet Jake. Bye." I said casually, then I whipped out the door leaving the vampires in a state of shock.

I sighed in relief when I got to the beach and sat on a fallen tree,having time to think about our move. I still had about half an hour before Jake was supposed to be here. I had hunted before coming because I had gotten hungry from all the running. I shrugged and delved into my thoughts. [I'm not happy about leaving the place where I grew up, but at least I won't have to see HIS face anymore. He won't be able to leave his PRECIOUS imprint and he won't leave the pack, seeing as he's alpha now.] I thought to myself. Sam had stepped down from his position as Alpha when Emily got pregnant. Jacob combined the 2 packs and became Alpha of the La Push pack and he established Leah as his beta.

"Hey" A voice said behind me making me jump. While in my thoughts Jake had snuck up behind me.

I turned around smiling, forgetting about my broken heart, I couldn't help it, he just made me so happy. "Jeez Jake you scared me."

With a fake gasp Jake knelt in front of me " I am so sorry your Majesty. Please forgive me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get up before someone starts clapping because they think your proposing."

"Cause that's going to happen." He said getting up and nudging me over so he could sit beside me. I sucked in a sharp breath and looked away all the pain coming back to me.

"Are you okay Ness?"

"I'm fine." Trying not to portray my pain, but my voice betrayed me by breaking on the word 'fine'. "I just uh..." Trying to come with an excuse. "am upset about moving and leaving the pack behind."

"Ah...well actually you'll only be leaving the pack behind. I'm coming with you."

I was horrified and excited for 2 reasons. One: I was going to have to see his face everyday. Two: I got to see his face everyday! "What about your imprint?" Knowing she was more important than the pack to him.

"She'll be there too." He rubbed the back of his neck and paused giving me time to think about this. [I'm going to have to watch him be happy with another girl in his arms, when it should be me. I was supposed to make him happy. Me NOT her.] I was ripped out of my thoughts as Jake continued. "See this is what I was trying to tell you last night. See well uh...YOU are my imprint."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
Sorry for not writing in so long. I'm going to try to post a couple chapters either today or in the span of two days to make up for it. Sounds like a deal? ... Great! So without further ado, chapter 8!

I was shocked. It was me. I was what made his world go round? A small smile slowly spread across my face.

"Ness, are you okay?" I looked up at Jake uncertainly. I saw concern there, but underneath I also saw the tremendous love he had for me. The love I hadn't seen before now. At this new revelation I did what I had been acing to do for so long. I kissed him. It was amazing. I was actually kissing him and he was actually letting me!

He pulled away far to early than I wanted, but it was okay, because I could do it again later. He smiled at me. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

I frowned, confused. "To what?"

He smiled his signature smile. "That you are okay with this."

I blushed at this. Then it hit me. I frowned again. "We are leaving. What about the pack? You can't just leave them behind. And Billy and, and..." He silenced me with his lips. When he broke apart I was gasping for air, slightly disoriented.

"The pack understands. If I stayed here I wouldn't be much use anyway. I'd always be in pain, missing you. I can barely go a day without you what makes you think I can live without you?" I treated this as a rhetorical question. "And Rachel is here to take care of our dad. He'll be fine."

I knew he wouldn't give up, but I still wanted to try to make him understand. Why should I be the one to take him away from his family. I had almost caused my family and extended family to die just because of my birth. Now I had to take Jake away from his family. A silent tear ran down my cheek.

At this Jake looked at me worriedly. "Nessie, are you crying? Please honey don't cry. What's wrong?" He lifted me onto his lap and held me as I started to sob.

"I... don't want...to cause you any...pain. You sh-shouldn't have...to leave your...f-family for...m-me."

"Oh Ness, sweetie, YOU are my family. No matter what YOU always come first. And the only pain you could ever cause me is if you leave me behind."

"I'm sorry," I said looking up at him "do you know when we leave. I want to say goodbye to everyone."

"We leave tomorrow, so why don't we have a bonfire tonight?"

I nodded. "Thank you Jake."

"No problem Ness." We stayed in our position for a few minutes. Me in Jake lap, clinging to him chest. Jake holding me with one arm, running his free hand through my hair. We reveled in our love before he set me back down on the fallen tree. "We should probably get going so we can actually have a bonfire."

I nodded and we both stood up and walked back to Billy's.

I know this isn't my greatest writing but I will try to give you something better next time. I had writers block and I let this flow out, but now I have some ideas flowing so hopefully the next stuff I write won't be so horrible. Until then, Peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't posted in so long. My computer needed to get fixed and I just got it back. Yeah! So those who have stuck with me tank you so much! So here goes.

Chapter 9:

Jake got the elders and the pack together that night for the bonfire. Emily, Sue and I cooked for an army, knowing the wolves would still be hungry after the bonfire. After we had eaten, and by we I mean the non-wolves, we listened to Billy tell the La Push legends. The first was how the pack was started and I listened intently to this one. It was my favorite. The second was of the cold ones.

During this one I tuned out and ended falling asleep, my head resting in Jakes lap. I had heard this story once and it was enough for me. At the end Jake nudged me awake with one hand the other holding a hot dog.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I teased him.

He shrugged "I never feel the need to. Well except to do this." He leaned down to kiss me and I complied happily. After a few minutes, which felt like only seconds, someone cleared their throat. I looked up, my face flushed, embarrassed.

Billy smiled at us, everyone that didn't have an imprint stared dumbfounded at us. "You had an announcement to make?" Billy asked, directing the question at us.

Jake took a deep breath and stood up dragging me with him. I clung to his side as he began to speak. "So you all know Renesmee is my imprint." He paused gathering himself to announce the news. "She and her family are leaving tomorrow and I'm going with them."

The wolves without imprints, except for Seth and Leah, began to shout at us. I could feel tears welling in my eyes and I clung even tighter to Jake. Jake looked down at me, trying to comfort me. When my eyes betrayed me and a tear rolled down my cheek his face contorted into an angry mask.

"Stop this at once! I am leaving with my imprint because I can not stand to live without her so get over it!" Jake yelled at the wolves in his alpha voice who had, just a moment ago, been yelling at us. The angry wolves quieted and Jake continued on. "You will have an Alpha and that will be Leah. I officially renounce my claim as Alpha of this pack and submit Leah in my place." Jake lowered his head to Leah, in a sort of bow before turning to glare at the other wolves. "You will treat your new Alpha with respect like you treat me." With this Jake turned, picked me up and carried me to his beat up rabbit and we drove home to get started on packing.


End file.
